We fell through hell
by HungryEevee
Summary: When I hit, I fell, I pulled, and faded through ups!de


[WARNING: This FanFic contains extreme violence and gore, viewed discretion is advised]

Chap. 1

Before I can react, I'm flying into the air and twisting my handlebar as my face slams into the concrete. My fur is torn straight off my body as my bike lands on my legs, crushing them. I as he hits me, it only adds more friction as I smear my flesh and as it is torn away into a bloody mess. My friends have 9-1-1 on speed dial as they scream. I can't close my eyes, my eyelids were torn. My mess of a Glacion is leaking out and staining the construction site. Paramedics show up only a few minutes later. I can't feel anything, I had can't tell if it that adrenaline, or where it's paths have been torn. My eyes are flickering, there is no way I can live another minute. I've been declared "too late" to save, probably because my lower-body organs are smeared into the ground. I try to gather myself mentally as my body is purely broken and distorted, bones are bent backward, some exposed. I feel my presence being pulled out of my body. As if someone was pulling me, but in one piece and not touching my physical body. Everything fades and I'm in someplace, at the end of the void I can see something back facing me.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you" The voice calls out to me. "I've been interested in talking to you, in this world." She says with the most familiar voice I've ever heard. " before you begin jabbering, would you like a second chance? " Those words ring into my thoughts several times, it hits me cold and hard, I'm dead. "There's a catch, there's always a catch!" I yell out to the voice appearing to be Vulpix. "I'll tell you everything. If I bring you back, you will be someone else, you will have the instinctive reaction of violence to things that bother you, also, you get more powerful with the abilities of a demon the higher body count you drag with you and also don't worry, your psychopathic, so your brain won't hold your bloody rage back." Those words all seem to repeat themselves. I Feel instinctively cold as I begin to wake up.

My alarm is blaring and beeping at 5:30 AM as I get out of bed and check the mirror, I need to groom my fur before school. My mom moved from our old town after a divorce with my dad. He died of a car accident two weeks ago, and I honestly don't feel bad. I get ready for my first day of school, I moved in during a break. I get to school at seven, and I get to my stop at 6:40. I've had an instinctive violent reaction to a lot of things recently and I don't know if that's a bad thing. I pack a sandwich and some oran berries. My stop is two blocks away so I sling my bag over my shoulder and run out the door. I hop on my bike, I remembered that there are some bike racks at the stop. I ride and calm down a bit. I stop to check my watch: 6:36 I'm early so I look around, slow down, and enjoy my time. I listen to the rocks move underneath my tires and hear the tweets of birds as they sing their unique and interesting songs. When I arrive at my stop I remember something that I feel so stupid to forget, I go to an all Eevee(lution) school. There are some Pokemon at the stop already. Three of them are laughing at me for not evolving yet. I approach them to tell them how I don't appreciate their shit, "The fuck are you laughing at?" I say to their ugly faces " Bro, your just angry cause elves don't get presents! " "Shut the fuck up, you bitch! Final warning!" I scream " Heh, we'll see about that... " he says as the bus shows up and they hop on.

I move onto the bus last. My senses deepen in the bus flowing with the disorienting smell of overused perfume and deodorants. The bus is a zoo of chaos with half the bus being the most social people you will ever find, and the other half full of people who small talk or avoid contact altogether. "Hey, you don't wanna keep moving, sit here!" Some female flareon calls out to me. I reluctantly turn but am forced to move when the bus driver tells me to hurry up. I begin to ask, " Hey, don't you go to my stop?" "Yeah, I saw those jerks too, they deserve to die in a fucking ditch." She says "Oh, well nice to know that you cuss too, yeah and by the way, I know how to take care of myself." I reply to her. There was a small silence when I saw something in her backpack that glistens in the light, a blade. She pulls out a note and I silently read it over her shoulder "Is that your note?" I get a sudden migraine as the world snaps a dead glacion in a construction site as I begin to remember something, I remember going down the hill, then it's gone. I'm back but the bus isn't moving, her neck snaps at a 130-degree angle as she says "See the pain, feel the colors" as everything explodes into a fire and my vision cuts back to normal. I'm snapped back by the girl screaming at me to wake up as a small crowd has formed around me with cameras rolling and pictures flashing "What the fuck just happened?" I say, drawing the crowd away from me "you spaced out, and you were drooling" she says giggling. I notice the suicide note on the seat and think about what I'm going to do next. I have a feeling and I snatch the note and crumble it as the world begins to fade again. "Stop fucking up, dumb bitch." I hear suddenly I hear something calling out, _Yo dude, I dare you to ride down that hill in the construction site! Dude your on!" _I hear laughing and begin to remember someone, just their face, it was a silvion but I get a word in my head, _mom_

I wake up from my vision and have the same scenario as last time but this time I tell her about it. "Strange, and by the way, this is my note, I'm killing myself during gym after I go on a killing rampage," She says "Explains the knife in your backpack," I say "Yeah, by the way, wanna help me out?" I think about those words. "Uhhh, sure," I say finally. "But hey, please just wait for a second, maybe we should give this a month," I say. She nods in agreement. When we show up at school I take a second to suck in the scenery-which was a mistake because that kid at the bus stop shoves me onto the gravel "You'll regret that, bitch!" I yell as they walk inside laughing. I take a turn inside the school and go to the bathroom instead of the homeroom. Inside the bathroom I pull out my lighter and an elastic band and light the lighter to see if it still works. I put the elastic band on the trigger of the lighter and take it in the hall, the bunch of people makes it concealable in plain sight. I am approaching that bully and flick on the lighter and toss it in one of the open holes in his bag. I'm already halfway down the hall when his bag explodes into flames and everyone starts running. The bully's fur has been scorched and made uneven, but he threw it off before any serious damage could be done. I'm watching him struggle when I get tugged out of the crowd and into a small storage closet. It's pitch black when the light clicks on.

The girl is sitting there with a smiling. "Nice move." She says, "Uhh, thanks" "You know, if I live that long, you may be the person I marry." She says winking. I feel something in me shift, like a fraction of my sanity sliding off a shelf. "Hey, were you eyes always that purple?" She says, "What?" "Nothing"

I look at my paw and I see a purple haze emit from my paw


End file.
